Blood Red Dawn
by Glissoning Raven
Summary: On hold... Strange dreams haunt two orphaned sisters and an evil plot is uncovered. The sisters are in a race against time to save the Clans from destruction. One wrong move could mean the end of the Clans...but the right move could cost them dearly...
1. How It All Began

**A/N: ****First I would like to thank Kitari Crystal for the fanfic 'Do You Need Warrior Names? Click Me!' and Tainted Shadow Watcher for the fanfic 'Need Help?' They really helped me a lot!**

Prolog: How It All Began

The wind howled around the FireClan camp and lightning flashed in the distance. Yowls of pain rent the night air. They came from the medicine cat's den where a young queen lay on a bed of moss. Her silver fur was lathered with sweat and her breathing was labored. Another yowl escaped from her throat. Then all of a sudden she was still. Beside her, lay two wet bundles of fur. One was a dark ginger while the other was pale silver.

A young silver and white she-cat carefully began licking the kits dry. Then she nudged them towards the queen that still hadn't made any effort to get up.

"Come on Moonshadow." She said. "They need you." The queen, Moonshadow, lifted her head.

"They are my first kits." Moonshadow whispered. "I just wish I could see them grow up."

"Don't talk like that." Cried the silver and white she-cat. "You'll be fine."

"Do one thing for me will you Dovewing?"

"Anything Moonshadow." Said Dovewing.

"Promise me you'll give them to my sister Windwhisper when I join StarClan." A tear slid down Dovewing's cheek.

"I promise." She said softly.

"Thank you Dovewing."

"At least give them names before you go." Dovewing begged. Moonshadow looked up at her kits.

"The ginger one will be Flamekit and the silver one will be…Icekit." Moonshadow whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek. She gathered up her rapidly failing strength and leaned over and gently licked each of her kits. "I'll always be watching over you." She whispered. "And so will your father. I love you." Those were Moonshadow's last words before she slipped away to join StarClan…

0o0o0o0o0o0o **Allegiances **FireClan

Leader – Silentstar – brown tabby tom

Deputy – Snowwhisker – snow-white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Apprentice – Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat – Dovewing - silver and white she-cat

Warriors –

Nightshadow - black and white tom

Apprentice – Icepaw

Eaglefeather - brown tom

Apprentice – Flamepaw

Ashfoot - white she-cat with ash gray paws

Redsun - dark ginger tom

Silverleaf - silver she-cat with green eyes

Cinderfur - black and gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt - dusty brown tom

Apprentice – Thistlepaw

Frostpelt - frost colored she-cat

Willowstream - dark brown she-cat Apprentices –

Bracken paw - bracken colored tom

Thistlepaw - tortoiseshell tom

Icepaw - pale silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flamepaw - dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens –

Windwhisper - bracken colored she-cat

Dawnfeather - small dusky brown she-cat

Elders –

Whiteheart - silver tabby with hazel eyes

Oneear - tan tabby tom that is deaf in one ear

Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat

Duskpelt – dusky brown tom

**LakeClan**

Leader – Rainstar - dark gray and white tom

Deputy – Wolffang - gray and white tom

Medicine Cat – Bluemoon - blue-gray she cat

Warriors –

Sunstreak - bright yellow tom

Leopardtooth - yellow tabby tom

Coldtooth - ginger tom

Fleetfoot - brown she-cat

Apprentice – Swiftpaw

Tigereyes - black tabby tom

Apprentice – Grousepaw

Rabbitfoot - brown and white tom/fastest cat in the forest

Silvertail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a silver tail and paws

Blueshadow - blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice – Flowerpaw

Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice – Dawnpaw

Raindancer - black, ginger and white she-cat

Apprentices –

Swiftpaw - white she cat

Grousepaw - tan tabby

Flowerpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Dawnpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Queens –

Moonbeam - pale silver she-cat

Elders –

Goldriver - golden she-cat

ForestClan

Leader – Moonstar - silver tom

Deputy – Squirrelhunter - brown tom

Medicine Cat – Sparrowsong - dark gray tabby she-cat

Warriors –

Foxtail - ginger tom

Streamtail - brown tabby tom

Firepelt - orange tabby tom

Apprentice – Brackenpaw

Shadowhunter - tan tom, son of Squirrelhunter

Apprentice – Snowpaw

Stripepelt - light orange she-cat with dark orange stripes

Apprentice – Bushpaw

Shadowfoot - black she-cat with one gray paw

Cloudshadow - dark gray and light gray she-cat

Apprentice – Fernpaw

Streampelt - gray tom

Apprentices –

Snowpaw - tortoiseshell tom with white paws

Bushpaw - brown she-cat

Fernpaw - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - bracken colored tom

Queens –

Sunbeam - yellow she-cat

Goldenleaf - ginger she-cat

Elders –

Whitetail - gray tom with a white tail

Rufflepelt - long-haired tan tom

NightClan

Leader – Falconstar - dark brown tom

Deputy – Firepelt - ginger tom

Medicine Cat – Yarrowfur - golden tabby

Warriors –

Brokenclaw - black tom with one white paw and a missing claw

Oaktail - brown tom

Apprentice - Rockpaw

Tornear - brown tom with a torn ear

Ripplestream - long-haired gray she-cat with

Apprentice - Pinepaw

Clovertail - brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice – Honeypaw

Silverheart - gray tabby tom

Apprentice - Larchpaw

Whitefoot - brown she-cat with white paws

Weedpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices –

Rockpaw - gray tom

Pinepaw - tortoiseshell tom

Honeypaw - golden she-cat

Larchpaw - black she-cat

Queens –

Beechfur - brown she-cat

Elders –

Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

Sunstripe - golden tabby tom

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**In case you were wondering, Emberkit and Icekit's father died before this. Please R&R and tell me how you like it. This is my first warrior fanfic. So please be nice. All advice is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Apprentices and Dreams

Chapter 1: Apprentices and Dreams

"Gotcha!" Cried Icekit triumphantly as she landed on the back of her unsuspecting sister. Flamekit growled and proceeded to tackle Icekit. The two sisters play fought until they both collapsed and lay panting in the dirt.

"Truce?" Asked Flamekit.

"Truce." Agreed Icekit. Flamekit starred at the clouds for a while before turning to Icekit.

"When do you think we'll become apprentices?" She asked.

"It should be any day now. After all, we are six moons old. Who do you think we'll get for mentors?" Replied Icekit.

"Well, Snowwhisker already has Brackenpaw, Dustpelt has Thistlepaw, and it would be unlikely that Silentstar would take an apprentice, and that leaves a lot of choices. Your guess is as good as mine." Reasoned Flamekit. Icekit nodded.

"Hmm. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Said Icekit. The two kits lay starring up at the sky, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Flamekit! Icekit!" A voice cut threw their thoughts. Both kits rolled their eyes but they obediently got up and padded over to where a bracken colored she-cat was sitting outside the nursery.

"Yes Windwhisper?" They asked as neared her.

"Come here." She instructed them. They looked at each other and shrugged. The minute they were within her reach, Windwhisper began furiously licking them. Both kits made furious attempts to escape but they failed miserably. Once Windwhisper was satisfied that they were clean she told them to behave themselves and not get dirty again.

"Why do we have to stay…" Flamekit began to ask, but Silentstar cut her off.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." He yowled. Icekit and Flamekit looked at each other as the realization dawned. Windwhisper looked at them proudly.

"Redsun and I will be watching you, and so will your real parents in StarClan." She whispered before slipping off to take her place beside her mate, Redsun. Trembling with joy, the two kits bounded over to take their place in the front row. Once all the cats were gathered, Silentstar began.

"We are gathered here today to welcome Flamekit and Icekit, the daughters of the late Moonshadow and Foxfoot who now rest in StarClan, as full FireClan apprentices. Flamekit and Icekit please step forward." The two kits bounded over excitedly. They both stood proudly by their leader.

"Flamekit, from know on you will be know as Flamepaw. Eaglefeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Flamepaws mentor."

"Eaglefeather, you have experienced great lose and hardship, yet you stayed strong. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Flamepaw so that she may become an honorable warrior of the FireClan." Flamepaw bounded over and touch noses with her mentor. .

"Icekit, from now on you will be known as Icepaw. Nightshadow, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Icepaw's mentor."

"Nightshadow, you are one of FireClan's most noble warriors. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Icepaw so that she can become an honorable warrior of the FireClan." Like Flampaw, Icepaw bound happily over to her mentor and they touched noses. The Clan immediately began to chant the names of the new apprentices.

"Flamepaw. Icepaw. Flamepaw. Icepaw." Then the whole clan who were offering their congratulations surrounded Flamepaw, Icepaw and their mentors. Windwhisper pushed her way through the crowd to the newly named Flamepaw and Icepaw. She congratulated them.

"Even though you aren't my kits, I feel as proud as I would if it were my own kits." She smiled. "Your parents would be very proud of you." Flamepaw bowed her head.

"Thank you Windwhisper." She said. Icepaw nodded.

"I don't know where we'd be without you." She agreed. Windwhisper smiled and licked each of them on the ear.

"Remember what your mother said just before she died. She said that she'd always be watching over you and so would your father." She paused. "I have to go now. I'll see you some time soon hopefully." After another quick lick on the ear for both of them, she disappeared into the nursery to look after her own kits.

"Do you want me to show you where the apprentices den is?" Ask someone behind them. They both whirled around and came face to face with Thistlepaw.

"Umm. Sure." Said Icepaw. The tom nodded and motioned them to follow him. He led them across camp to a den made of bracken.

Inside it was very roomy since there were only two nests in it. One was Thistlepaw's and one was Brackenpaw's. Thistlepaw showed them where to get moss and dried grass for their nests before he and Brackenpaw went to get some fresh kill.

Icepaw and Flame paw had just finished making their nest and were going to go get some fresh kill when the two toms returned. Thistlepaw had a plump, juicy vole for Flamepaw and Brackenpaw had a fat thrush for Icepaw. The sisters protested but the two toms would have none of it. Instead they went and got a mouse apiece for themselves.

Once they were done eating, the toms had insisted on burying all the bones outside for the two she-cats. That done, they all lay down to sleep.

Brackenpaw, Thistlepaw, and Icepaw were asleep almost ass soon as they lay down. But Flamepaw couldn't sleep. She starred up at Silverpelt through the branches that formed the roof of the den.

"Are you really up there watching us Mother? Are you proud of us like Windwhisper said you would be?" She whispered. A tear ran down her cheek. "Why did you have to leave Mother? Why didn't you stay with us?" Her questions were met by silence. A cool breeze swept trough the den. Flamepaw snuggled up to the comforting form of her sister. "I love you mother." She whispered before sleep finally took her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Flamepaw was standing in the middle of the forest. There was no sound what so ever. No birds chirped. No squirrels chattered. But worst of all, she was alone. Just then, a she-cat and a tom stepped out of the forest. The she-cat looked a lot like Icepaw, while the tom look a lot like herself. She didn't know how, but she knew they were her parents. They both began to speak. It sounded like the whole of StarClan was speaking with them. _

_"When the night try's to douse the fire, the dawn will be stained with blood. But the daughters of the moon, the burning flame and the cutting ice, will rise up to strike down the falcon and rekindle the fire." The minute they finished speaking, they began to slowly fade._

_"Mother! Father! What does it mean? Don't leave me! Tell me what it means!" She yowled. Her mother spoke, her voice growing more distant by the second._

_"Be strong Flamepaw! You have many trials ahead of you. But I know you can save them. Be strong my daughter! For you will need everything you've got to overcome the enemy! We will always be watching over you. You will not be alone. I love you Flamepaw. I love you…" With that her parents vanished and she plunged into darkness…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Please R&R and tell me how you like it.**


	3. Follow Your Heart

I am EXTREMELY sorry, I haven't updated in ages

I am EXTREMELY sorry, I haven't updated in ages. Please please pleeeeeeeease don't hate me. puppy eyes

icestar14 – Thanks. It was kind of difficult to make up.

Soundslikeliar – Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Spottedpelt – Thanks.

Faithrose. – I'm glad you think so.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Follow Your Heart

_Icepaw stood in the center of the FireClan camp. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, a normal day. But suddenly, a loud screech rent the air. Cats of NightClan and ForestClan pored through the entrance tunnel. The cats of FireClan leapt to their feet. Queens, kits and elders scrambled towards the closest hiding places. But many were mercilessly cut down by the bloodthirsty ForestClan and NightClan warriors. The warriors and queens of FireClan fought to protect the kits and elders. But one by one, they fell to the combined forces of NightClan and ForestClan. Icepaw starred in horror as both she and her sister were cut down, and her adopted mother, her birth mother's sister, Windwhisper, was slaughtered mercilessly as she tried to save her young kits. Icepaw let out a yowl of grief as she watched as her clan and all those she loved were slaughtered before her very eyes. FireClan was out numbered two to one, but they fought bravely onward. _

_Suddenly, she heard a voice like thunder rise above the sounds of the battle that raged around her._

_"When the night try's to douse the fire, the dawn will be stained with blood. But the daughters of the moon, the burning flame and the cutting ice, will rise up to strike down the falcon and rekindle the fire." _

_As the voice finished speaking, she suddenly __found herself not in the camp, but on the hill overlooking it. Below her, the battle raged. She felt a presence on either side of her. To her right stood a fiery colored tom who looked much like her sister, Flamepaw, and on her left stood a she-cat who looked much like herself. Icepaw knew immediately that they were her late parents, Moonshadow and Foxfoot, though she had never known, much less seen, them. Foxfoot turned to her and spoke, his eyes filled with pain._

"_Heed these words daughter of mine, for the very existence of the clans depend on you. This is what will happen if you fail." Her mother turned to face her for they first time, her soft blue eyes filled with sorrow. _

"_Be strong Icepaw. You will need everything you have to defeat the enemy. Be brave my daughter. Remember, you will not be alone, even in the darkest of times." With that, they began to fade. Panic began to well within her. _

"_Wait!" She yowled. "What does it mean? Don't leave me! Come back!" But they were gone. Her mother's last words still echoed in her head. 'You will not be alone, even in the darkest of times.' Icepaw sank into darkness._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was just beginning to rise when Flamepaw awoke. She thought of the strange dream she had had the night before. **(A/N: She's the one that had the dream at the end of the last chapter. Icepaw and Flamepaw both received their dreams from StarClan on the same night.)** Could it really have been a prophecy from StarClan? Should she tell someone? If she didn't and it was important, then she would be in trouble. But if she did tell someone and it wasn't anything but a weird dream, then she would look bad. She sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult? Part of her wanted to tell. But the other part of her didn't. She thought about going to Windwhisper and asking her for advice. _I'm not a little kit anymore. _She thought fiercely. _I'm not a kit anymore. I'm a Fire Clan apprentice. I don't need my stepmother to tell me what I should do. I can take care of myself._

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she came up with an idea. She got up and shook the moss out of her fur. After giving herself a quick bath, she silently padded out of the den and headed towards the medicine cat's den. She saw Dovewing, the medicine cat, enter her den. Good. She thought. Dovewing is awake. She paused outside for a moment to collect her thoughts before entering.

"Dovewing." She said softly. Dovewing looked up from where she had been sorting herbs. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Hello Flamepaw." She smile. Dovewing had always been like an older sister to Flamepaw and Icepaw. She always managed to find time to talk to them even when she was busy. Flamepaw smiled shyly.

"Um… I…I just wanted your advice on something." She said quietly Dovewing flicked her tail, motioning Flamepaw to come nearer.

"What is it Flamepaw?" She asked kindly. Flamepaw took a deep breath.

"I…" She paused. "What are you supposed to do if you have something to tell someone but you're afraid you'll look stupid?" She asked. Dovewing smiled.

"You have feelings for one of the apprentices?" She asked. Flamepaw shook her head. Dovewing studied Flamepaw for a long time. " I take it you're not going to tell me what it is?" She asked. Flamepaw didn't respond. Dovewing took it as a yes. "I don't know what it is, but I can tell you this. You should always follow your heart. No matter what others say, do what you feel is right. If you do what you feel is right, it will always work out in the end." She smiled softly at the apprentice. "Does that help you?" She asked. Flamepaw nodded slowly. She wanted to tell Dovewing, but something stopped her. She didn't know why but she felt that it would be better if she kept it to herself.

"Thank you Dovewing." She said softly before padding silently out of the den. Dovewing stared silently after the young apprentice. Little did she know, her words would play a major role in the events to come, and they eventually decide the fate of all four Clans…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know it was short. But that conversation is important. What Dovewing told Flamepaw will defiantly play a big role in the rest of the story.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I am terribly sorry, but I have decided to put this on hold. I have had writers block for so long and I can't seem to write a decent next chapter for it at the moment. I know what I wan to happen, but I just can't seem to write decently at the moment. I promise, I will continue the story as soon as I am over my writers block. Again, I am terribly sorry. Please please pleeeeease don't give up on me. I am trying my best.

**Raven **


End file.
